Bury the Hatchet
by Dipper Dots
Summary: (One-Shot)(Takes place shortly after Boyz Crazy) Dipper feels bad for upsetting Wendy, so Mabel gives him advice to make amends. However, she very quickly realizes that she has to take matters into her own hands.


_**I just want to apologize in advance because this gets a little silly at some parts. I haven't slept in, like, 36 hours, and lack of sleep makes me hyper. :)**_

* * *

"Dipper! C'mon, Dipper, wake _up_!" Mabel eagerly shouted to her twin, bouncing up and down at the foot of his bed. Her brother opened his eyes, propped himself up on an elbow, and stared at his elated sibling. He _would've_ hopped out of bed if the memories of the night before hadn't come crashing back to him. The boy frowned and plopped his head back onto the pillow. "Mabel, go _away._ " Dipper pulled the covers over his head, hoping to hide his growing sorrow from his ever _observant_ sister. "But you _promised_ you'd help me bedazzle Grunkle Stan's hat thingy-ma-jiggy!" She pulled the covers from her brother's bed, causing him to curl up into a ball. "I'm not in the mood, Mabel."

Mabel let out a soft gasp. "But-But you _love_ messing with Grunkle Stan! That-that must mean SOMETHING IS HORRIBLY **_WRONG_**!" She shrieked dramatically. The girl launched herself onto her brothers bed, landing by his side. Despite his attempts to get away, she pulled him close and began to pat her twin's head and ruffle his hair. "It's okay bro-bro; Doctor Mabel is here to help!"

"Doctor?"

"Yup! I'm _Mabel Pines_ : The Most Awesomest Official Master Broken-Heart Curing Doctor In The History of _Forever_!" Mabel announced as she shot her hands up in the air. "See, here's my card!" She threw her supposed 'card' at her brother's face. He pulled the thin sheet off and examined it, noticing the slight food stains among the pink, glittery writing.

"...This is a _napkin_."

Mabel chuckled awkwardly, ripping the makeshift card from his hands and stuffing it back into her pocket. "That's not important..." She quickly shook off her awkwardness and returned to her bubbly self. "But what _is_ important is making my _little brother_ feel better!" She pinched his cheek while he protested, "We're the _same age_!" Mabel, of course, ignored this, pulling her brother back into an awkward embrace.

"So! It seems like you've got all the symptoms of a bad case of the _**sads**_." Mabel stated matter-of-factly with a finger in the air. "Possible cures are... talking about your feelings and... desserts!" Mabel put on a serious face. "Symptoms may _worsen_ if you lie in bed like a big _ **baby**_!" By now, Dipper had given up trying to escape his twin's iron grip and resorted to staring at the wall with an irritated expression.

"Now! Let's begin treatment with _talking about your feelings_!"

"Mabel, you're _not_ a doctor!"

"Yes I _**am**_ ; look at my _card_!"

"THAT'S **_STILL_** A _NAPKIN_."

Mabel took a deep breath, squeezing her brother with rib-crushing force. "Mabel, stop; you're _suffocating_ me!"

"TELL ME YOUR _FEELINGS_ BRO-BRO! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN _GOOD_!"

"FINE! Will you let me **_go_** if I do?"

The girl grinned and loosened her grip. " _Probably_!" Dipper sighed and pulled himself from her embrace, feeling the sadness flood in again. Mabel crossed her legs and stared at him, waiting for him to start. The boy anxiously rubbed the back of his neck for a moment.

"Well, I guess to make a long story short... I'm pretty sure Wendy hates me..."

"WHAT!?" Mabel screeched. "B-But _WHY_?"

"It's a long sto-"

"I don't _care_ , Dipper! I have to know **_everything_**!"

"I don't know if I coul-"

Mabel scooted forward so she was inches away from her brother. " _Everything_."

Dipper sighed in exasperated defeat and began telling Mabel the whole story, right to it's terrible end.

* * *

While the twins talked above, Wendy stood in her usual place behind the Mystery Shack counter, her elbow digging into the cheap wood as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Her emerald eyes lacked their customary mirth as they peered to the door, seemingly searching for signs of customers. However, she _wasn't_ paying _any_ attention. She was stuck inside her head, her strange mixture of emotions smothering her.

Of course there were the overpowering feelings of betrayal and anger, but there was also a hint of guilt tugging at her chest. The teen felt _awful_ for lashing out at Dipper; He hadn't really done anything _that_ wrong. Not to mention it was the very _first_ time he _ever_ did something that upset her. The younger boy was practically her best friend, and it wasn't _fair_ for her to stay mad at _him_. She figured she should probably apologize...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tap at her shoulder. "Hello?" A woman, supposedly a tourist, called.

"Uh, _what_?" Wendy dumbly uttered in response. The woman flashed a brief, dissatisfied frown before repeating what she'd said. "I _asked_ if this was for sale." She pointed at the ladder in the corner of the shop. Wendy had to keep from rolling her eyes; the ladder obviously _led_ somewhere. Why would it be for sale?

"No, I'm pretty sure we _need_ th-" She was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps barreling down the stairs and shouts of protest at her denial of the sale. "That ladder is _definitely_ for sale! How much will you pay for it?" Stan greedily replied as he rushed into the shop. Wendy shot the man an annoyed glare, which he pretended not to notice. "Twenty?" The lady asked. "Deal!" This time, the teen made _no_ effort to suppress an eye-roll when Stan ripped the ladder from its place with a grunt. A loose board fell from the ceiling, and the old man kicked it under a shelf. He extended the ladder to the woman, a twenty dollar bill being placed in his hand in return.

He handed the money to Wendy, telling her to put it in the register. The girl slammed the button and shoved the bill into the machine, crumpling the flimsy paper.

"Yeesh." Stan murmured as he left the room. " _Women_."

The teen returned to her original, brooding position. She ignored her phone when it started vibrating for what seemed like the _thousandth_ time that day. And it was only _noon_. After a couple minutes of on and off tremors from the cell-phone, she shut it off and slid it to the other end of the counter. Wendy closed her eyes and tried to relax again.

* * *

Dipper slouched while Mabel pat him reassuringly on the back after he finished the story. "Just because she got _mad_ doesn't mean she _hates_ you!" Mabel exclaimed, trying to cheer her brother up. "She said to leave her alone, though!"

"Oh, Dipper, you really _are_ bad with girls aren't you?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey!"

"You have to talk to her, Dips! She probably didn't mean it."

"No no no _no_. That'll be a disaster!" Dipper remarked, watching his sister with wide eyes. " _Welp_ , guess ** _I_** have t' talk to her for you then!" Mabel giggled, pushed her brother off the bed, and rushed out the door. Dipper could've sworn she was out of there faster than he even hit the ground. "MABEL!" The boy yelled after the shock from the fall wore off. He rose up off the ground and dashed after her.

Unfortunately for Dipper, Mabel was already at the foot of the stairs, calling Wendy's name like a maniac. The young girl burst into the shop waving her arms at the bewildered cashier. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I have a _really_ important question!" Wendy heard the other twin racing down the stairs, begging Mabel to stop.

"Wait, what? What is going _on_?"

"Dipper wants to know if you-" Mabel began in an obnoxioulsy loud voice, but she was tackled by her brother. "Mabel, shut up!"

"NO! I'm trying to _help_ you, Dipper!"

"I don't _need_ your help!"

The two continued arguing until Wendy spoke up. "Hey! Guys, calm down!" Her voice was loud enough to cease their screaming. The three stood staring at each other in silence until Mabel pointed at Dipper and said, in a very low voice, "Dipper thinks you hate him." Her brother scowled at her, and she offered him a sheepish smile. "Haha! Well, my work here is _done_. I'll leave you guys alone. _Bye Bye_!" The young girl skipped off, feeling very pleased with herself.

Awkward silence filled the air after Mabel left; Dipper couldn't muster up the courage to look at Wendy, so he stared at his shoes. The teen realized that _he_ wasn't going to say anything, so she decided to attempt to break the tension.

"Dipper, I don't hate you, like, _at all_ , man." The younger glanced up for a brief moment, and saw a reassuring smile on Wendy's face which slightly quelled his fears. "B-But you said-"

"Pssh, dude, I'm only mad at _Robbie_." Wendy frowned at his name. "You didn't do anything that bad, so don't worry about it, man. Sorry for, like, _freaking out_." Dipper finally looked up at Wendy. "I-I'm sorry too. I was kind of inconsiderate..." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Wendy shrugged. "We're cool. As my dad says, you just gotta bury the hatchet and move on." She chuckled. "Except he _actually_ buries hatchets." The pair laughed at the thought of her father taking the saying so literally.

Stan entered the room, looking in all directions until his eyes landed on the two in the gift shop. "Kids! Where's the cooler?"

"Uh, the roof? I think?" Dipper replied. "Thanks." The man walked to where the ladder to the roof would've been if he hadn't _sold_ it. "Wait. Where's the fu-er- _fricking_ ladder!?"

"You sold it!" Wendy said in a loud voice that practically screamed 'I told you so'.

"What? Wendy, why would you _sell_ my ladder? I _needed_ that!"

The redhead sighed, her hand flying to her face. She wordlessly strolled through the door that led to the house part of the shack with Dipper following close behind.

"Huh, wonder what her problem is." Stan wondered aloud while they left.

Mabel grabbed her twin brother's arm when he entered with Wendy. She snickered and poked his nose. "Boop! I told you so!"

"Yeah, okay, but please promise you'll _never_ do anything like that _again_." Dipper pleaded. "Well, bro-bro, I _would_ , but Mabel Pines only makes promises she can definitely _keep_!"

And with that, she pranced off to their room in the attic.


End file.
